So, Miley
by TohruROX2221
Summary: Miley gets raped by you know who AND BECOMES PREGNANT. It's not that good, at least not as good as my other story, Island II. Read 'em both and review! I'm not updating this one till I get a review!
1. Chapter One

"**So, Miley."**

**Chapter One: Girls Just Wanna Have None**

Miley, looking a little nervous, walked into Oliver's room. "Hey, Miley," he said, not even bothering to look up from his Guitar Hero game with Lilly. She sat on the bed. "So," Lilly said, still playing Guitar Hero. Suddenly Miley belted out three words that changed their lives forever:

"Guys, I'm pregnant."

* * *

ONE WEEK EARLIER

Jake sat on the bed, taking off his shoes.

"You're trying to embarrass me, aren't you?" She asked.

"Hey, just because I can eat 18 Dunkin' Donuts donuts and you can't doesn't mean anything!"

"Wait, you think I _can't_?!"

"I know you can't!" He said it as if he was saying "Bring it on" in the language that only boyfriends knew.

"I know I _can_!"

So later, Miley and Jake were tied at 19. "I can't eat anymore," Jake said, "But at least I broke my record!"

"Well, I can!" Miley grabbed a donut and shoved it in her mouth. "HA!" she said, her mouth full of donut.

"You know what I want to do?" Jake asked a few minutes later.

"What?" Miley asked.

He smiled an evil smile. "NO!!" Miley kept screaming, but Jake wouldn't hear it. He raped her.

* * *

"That's so mean!" Lilly yelled.

Oliver look confused. He knew what was happening, but he didn't know what was happening. "Are you…sure?" He asked. Unfortunately, Miley nodded.

"That BASTARD!!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, now ain't the time for language."

"Sorry," Lilly said, sorry she said anything at all.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah, Miley?"

*Oliver was no longer paying attention.*

"Can you spend the night? I need someone with me right now."

"Okay. But invite Jake. He deserves to know."

"I think it was his idea the whole time, Lilly, because I know he MUST have done it for some reason."

Lilly cried. Oliver looked up. "I…uh, I gotta go!"

He ran outside, ran all the way to Jake Ryan's house. He didn't even bother ringing to bell or knocking on the door. He stormed into Jake's room. "Why?!" He yelled when he reached Jake. He was making out with a pretty girl.

"What?" He asked.

"How could you do that to Miley, and then cheat on her?!"

Jake smiled. "Miley who?"

Oliver felt his anger burning up inside him. He punched Jake in the nose.

* * *

**Sorry, just didn't feel like writing. Hope you liked it! When I get my first review I'll continue, so if you like it, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ;]**


	2. Chapter Two

**Yay….I got my review….and I put this story up **_**YESTERDAY!!!**_** Eeep!**

Jake was heavily bleeding out his nose. "Oken, what the hell was that for?!" He screamed.

"You know what," Oliver said, rolling his sleeves up in a "bring it on" way.

"Um, I don't," Jake said. He quickly realized his "girl" was leaving. "Hey, Becky, where you going?"

"First off," she said, clearly ticked off. "My name isn't Becky. It's Rebecca."

"Becky, Rebecca, what's the difference?"

She growled at him. "Second, you're cheating on me with some girl named Miley?! I'm outta here." She slammed the door on her way out.

"Okay, Oken, what's the big idea?!"

"You hurt Miley emotionally and now she's pregnant!" Oliver couldn't believe what he was doing.

Jake couldn't remember what he did. Suddenly it came back to him.

"Oken – I mean Oliver – that night that I did what I did, I was…"

* * *

"DRUNK?!" Miley asked. "He was drunk?!"

"That's what he said," Oliver replied looking at the ceiling.

That should explain it. There was that thing with the donuts – Jake couldn't stand them – and he knew Miley wasn't as weak as he made her out to be. He wouldn't dream of doing any of that stuff.

"So…did you tell him about tonight? Me and Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd be over at around 7. He had some stuff to do first is what he said," Oliver replied.

"Okay," Miley said. Lilly was texting the entire time.

"Lilly, do you have anything to do except go ga ga over your Blackberry?" Miley asked.

"Huh? What?" Lilly asked, and ending up typing, "Huh? What?" Her sentence now said, "Well Miley invited me over there and huh? What?"

"Your Blackberry. The entire time we were talking you were texting someone."

"Um, uh…" Lilly said. She tried hiding the phone but Miley grabbed it.

"JACKSON?!" Miley said, shocked.

"So I like him," Lilly said. "So what?"

"Oh, well," Miley said. "See you at five?"

Lilly nodded. "Will…?"

"Jackson will be there," Miley said, disgusted.

"Yay! See you at five!"

* * *

Jake was standing at the door to the Stewart house. He knocked on the door. He carried a plastic shopping bag. Miley opened the door, wearing her "movie jammies" from the episode "My Best Friend's Boyfriend".

"Jake! I didn't expect you so soon," Miley said, acting shocked even though she wasn't.

"Cut the crap, Miley," Jake said. "Are you or aren't you?"

"Are I aren't I what?"

"Pregnant!"

"Geez, Jake, let me get you a megaphone! I don't know, but I think so, I mean I missed my…oh, you know. I was late. And this morning I felt like throwing up and I wanted pickles for breakfast even though I can't stand them."

"Well, here," he said, forcing the bag into her hands. Inside were three pregnancy tests. There were also candy bars and popcorn, so Mr. Stewart wouldn't see and get suspicious.

She went to the Stewart bathroom. She played her iPod the entire time. Ironically, the song it was on was It's All Right Here.

"Why would you rather be, anywhere else with me, I tell you man it's all right here, check out the scenery, we've won the lottery, I tell you man it's all right here. I can't believe you'd even think of being anyplace but right here." She stopped the song. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

She washed her hands and looked at the test. It couldn't be right. She took the next one. _That_ couldn't be right. She used the final one. Okay, they were right. She put the tests in the middle of the trashcan.

(A/N: If you don't want someone to see some of your trash, put it in the middle of the can. The top someone will see, the bottom someone will see when they're throwing out the trash.)

Miley walked into the living room and saw Jake and Lilly sitting anxiously on the couch. _Lilly better not be texting Jackson,_ Miley thought.

"So?" Jake asked.

"How'd it go?" Lilly asked, proving to them she wasn't texting Jackson.

"Not so good," Miley said.

"Oh, Miley..." Lilly said.

Jake stood up and sat back down again.

Lilly was hugging Miley. "It might not be so bad." Amazingly this wasn't coming from Lilly or Jake but actually Miley.

"WHAT?!" Lilly said in unison with Jake.

"It's basically just a mistake, and everybody makes mistakes. You know _nobody's perfect, I gotta work it again and again till I get it right, nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it, and even though we mess it up sometimes, nobody's perfect._" She sang the song so they would get the point.

"_Nobody's perfect,_" Miley and Lilly harmonized. "_We gotta work it._" Jake joined in. "_Again and again till we get it right, nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it, and even though we mess it up sometimes, nobody's perfect._"

"BOOYAH!!" They said and high fived each other.

"I'm the bomb like tick tick!" Jake said.

The three of them laughed, forgetting what they were nervous about. Untik...

"What am I going to tell the Hannah fans?" Miley asked at long last.

"Just tell them...the truth," Jake said.

"The truth," Miley said. She couldn't believe it, but she would tell them the truth. It was the only way. She'd tell them alright.............

* * *

**So what'd you think? Was it a SHOCK?! (I bet it was) ^y^ It was a shock for me to write......and I'm the friggin author!! ^y^ Another review or two, something as simple as "continue" or "what?" SIMPLE!!!!! GEEZ!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Okay, I did not think I would EVER update this story. I mean, I hate it. But your reviews convinced me to continue, so...here ya go. Just don't expect me to keep updating. Ever.**

* * *

Miley sat in Jake's car. Ever since he found out about Miley's pregnancy, he took her everywhere, and that meant _anywhere._ At the moment she had a recording session to go as Hannah, but first, she wanted coffee--badly.

Jake reached over and turned on the radio. He groaned. The stupid song_ You're A Jerk_ was playing.

"Jake, I didn't know you sing!" Miley said.

"What?" he said. "What are you talking about?"

"The song. The main person says 'you're a jerk' and the background singer says 'I know'. How many times did you have to record 'I know'?" She smiled, obviously teasing him, but he didn't take it as such.

"Shut up," he told her. She laughed. However, he was slightly serious.

"Jake, when are we gonna get to Starbucks?" she asked after a prolonged silence.

"It's not exactly good for you to drink Starbucks in your..._condition,_" Jake reminded her. "Why don't you just get hot chocolate instead?"

"That's not what I asked. When are we going to get to Starbucks?" she tried again.

He sighed. "Soon, Miles, soon. Calm down."

"Okay, Mr. Zombie Slayer," she laughed. She sighed. "Jake?"

"Yes, Miss Stewart?"

"It's Miss Montana now," she said, putting her wig on with the aid of the mirror. "And I was wondering, if...if you'd help me tell my daddy?"

He fell silent. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Sure, Miley." He paused. "Hannah." He smiled. "Kiddo," he said, refferring to her stomach.

"That'd be a cute nickname," she grinned. "Kiddo. We should call it that until we know if it's a girl or boy. That is, if we decide to keep it."

"_'If'_?"

"Well, there's always, adoption, you know," she said. She fell silent, fiddling with her ring. She finished quietly, "Or...abortion..."

"No, Miley. Don't even consider it. I mean, if worst comes to worst, then yeah, okay, we pretty much have no choice. But if we have an option of giving it up, aborting it, or actually raising the thing, don't even _consider_ that second option."

"Since when did you become so serious?"

"I've changed a lot over the years, Miles. A lot." He paused. "So...."

"Montana," Miley muttered.

"What?"

"I've just decided. If it's a girl, I want to name her Montana...that is, if we decide to keep it. Ya know, for Hannah Montana." She smiled. "Montana Susan. For my mom."

"Montana Susan," he said, nodding. "Yeah, I like it. Montana Susan Ryan-Stewart."

"Now _that's_ a mouthfull."

"Or, ya know, we could call her Monty."

"_'Monty'_? We are not calling my baby girl Monty! How about Tana?"

"Tana works."

"What about if it's a boy?"

"A boy?" He pondered the thought. "I don't know...what were you thinking?"

"Aiden," she said. "Cause, you know, I love that show _Jon and Kate Plus Eight..._though now it's just _Kate Plus Eight,_ but still...I love the name Aiden."

"Aiden," he said, nodding. "Yeah, I like that."

"Aiden...Aiden Jackson. For Jackson."

"Yeah, I like it."

The song ended and _You Belong With Me _came on the radio. Miley shrieked, turned up the music, and sang along.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Once it got to the chorus, Jake sang along, though his singing voice was nothing close to Miley's.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

He pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks at that exact moment, turning off the car. The words 'you belong with me' lingered in the air.

* * *

**Okay, whatever, crap chapter. Just please review.**


End file.
